


the summoning

by nephie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Leviathan Horrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephie/pseuds/nephie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose flubs a horrorterror summoning attempt, but things don't end as badly as they could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the summoning

On a cool Wednesday evening, accompanied by the sultry voice of Meatloaf, hidden deeply in her basement, with trembling hands and sweat soaked skin, Rose Lalonde summoned a monster.

Unfortunately, it hadn’t been the monster she had expected.  She wanted a true horror, a creature that shouldn’t exist on any plane of existence, a chimera of the most fearsome and unknown beasts.  She instead managed to summon the daughter of such creatures, not quite fledged yet.  The monster sat in the middle of a ring of candles and white carnations, barnacles and celestial fragments affixed to her body.  Her hair -- a sentient mass of tentacles, really -- orbited her body and would sometimes catch on the long horns protruding from her head.  The locks separate and unite again, the tips beading up and dripping like oil.  Fear bubbled in Rose’s stomach, and she briefly wondered how summoning an actual monster would’ve made her feel.  Scared, definitely, and much more scared than how she felt at present.  She was thankful for whatever mistake that summoned this spawn instead.

But Rose did not know that this girl was the most powerful terror that could have come to earth,  for she was the daughter of the slumbering mass in the ocean, and she had been studying humans and their mannerisms, actually taking interest in their affairs.  But for now, her much smaller size rendered her considerably safer in Rose’s eyes.

She sat there with her eyes shut, quiet as can be, and she was still for so long that Rose feared (hoped?) that she may be dead.  But then, the monster’s lashes fluttered, moon dust powdering the ends.  Her eyes bored into her skull and drew Rose’s gaze like black holes, drops of the universe manifesting themselves in her curved pupils.  Galaxies composed her irises, which seemed to twist and expand as Rose gazed.  She felt a film of sweat start to cover her arms.

“Carnations?  Those are not what you’re supposed to use!” The monster said, teeth jutting like stalactites from her mouth.  She plucked the petals from them like blueberries off a bush, pressing her claws into them to make them bleed.  “Sea grass is a lot better, but poppies will always work.  It depends on who you were trying to summon, though!  You’re super lucky that I’m not that picky,” she continued, and then took Rose’s arm.  Her claws then broke Rose’s soft skin, easily drawing bright blood from her.  Rose flinched back, but the monster’s grip was gentle, yet firm.  The red trailed down the monster’s arm and she then let go of Rose, cupping her hands together.  She collected the blood in the palms of her hands and drizzled the carnation bits into it.  Then, she pressed the heels of her palms to her lips and took a deep sip, the tentacle mass on her head flaring out with newfound energy.  A sigh escaped her mouth.

“I’m Feferi, Eldritch Ambassador to Earth and Heiress of the Furthest Ring!  Your summoning ritual sucked and, to be honest, was pretty offensive!”  Rose watched as Feferi examined her own fingers, pausing her thought to lick the red blood off of them.  “But that’s all right.  I had a job to do here anyway, so I don’t mind settling.”  She stood up, shaking off dark matter and remnants of foregone planets, and immediately took interest in the record player.  Rose tensed when she dragged her nail across the record, but didn’t say anything for fear of losing rights to her autonomy.  The ambassador laughed silently when Meatloaf’s promises of (almost) anything for love were interrupted by a whhhir!, and she then proceeded to stick her face right by it.  “What is this?  A communicator?”  Rose began to say that no, it wasn’t, and that its current job was being interrupted by a particularly nosy otherworldly being, butFeferi let loose a screech next to it.  As if that wasn’t enough for Rose to endure, imagine her surprise when the player wailed back to her, thousands of ear-rendering, overlapping voices replying to her eagerly.  Feferi clapped her hands together, weaving her fingers, and exclaimed “Oh!  It is!  How useful -- you silly humans really do have everything!”  She turned with a start and kissed the top of Rose’s head, and all at once Rose knew how the universe must have felt upon its conception, heaps of activation energy being relocated to a single, miniscule focus, exploding and then whirling for millennia in order to make sense of itself.  If the heiress knew of the effect her touch had created, she ignored the fact and instead plucked Rose’s grimoire from her shaking hands.

“Did you use this for reference?  To summon me, I mean?”  Yes, I did.  “Good!  I am quite shoreprised that you were able to translate it!”  I could do without the fish puns, dearest ambassador.  You’re not even a fish. “Aw, come on!  I think they’re endearing and also fun!  Don’t be such a krilljoy.”  I will stop talking to you, you know.  “Ha!  No you won’t.  I double-dogfish-dare you!”  Are your muscles sore from that terrible stretch?  “Yeah, I’m getting secondhand embassarment just thinking aboat it!”  You can really stop now.  “Yikes, yeah, I probably should.”

Over the next few weeks, Rose successfully got Feferi to stop slipping unfitting puns in conversation.  Feferi successfully got the undersized heart in Rose’s chest to swell and tremble with anticipation and excitement, with passion and understanding.

Three Wednesdays later, the ambassador pressed her nose to Rose’s and began to count her freckles.  Rose, who had too many freckles to count accurately, quickly tired of this and asked a question that had been on her mind for a while.  Feferi lost count.

She admitted that she should be waking her mother up to end the world as the humans knew it.  She also said that she should possess as many people as possible, but she couldn’t bring herself to.  Humans had cool music players and icee pops and silly touchscreen electronics that she liked to use.  Rose thanked the gods that she hadn’t taken the opportunity to say eelectronics.  “I don’t want this job!  Earth’s really cool and I don’t want it overrun by my people,” she said, and her hair wiggled around in an agitated manner until it had engulfed Rose’s right leg.  She didn’t have the heart to pull it aside.  “I think I’d better leave.”

Rose’s chest compressed.  “No,” she said, and stroked a lock of her hair.  “Well, actually, feel free to.  But don’t go alone,” she said, feeling the thirst of adventure, of losing herself in the cosmos with her eldritch heiress by her side.  Feferi’s brow furrowed with concern.

“But then you won’t be human anymore!  You’ll become something else, something like me.  You’ll live on offerings and grow tough skin.  You won’t get to eat your favourite foods anymore, or read your favourite books,” but Rose shook her head.  And Feferi, hesitant but desperate for companionship after being without a person to relate to for so long, caved without much thought.

They could have easily become a force to be reckoned with, or become almost omnipotent concepts that few dared to name directly.  But instead they became the breath of the galaxies, weaving space fabric between their fingertips, batting lunar essence off of their lashes like dust.  Feferi’s lips gave planets life and Rose’s embrace gave them warmth, and the two combined gave growth and sustenance.  They never forgot, however, to take some time for themselves every Wednesday, listening to Meatloaf croon love songs and eating the extract of carnations.


End file.
